


dance with me

by aaronsoul



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone's gay, M/M, even that red haired guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronsoul/pseuds/aaronsoul
Summary: “What’s the point of coming to a party,” Leo yelled over the music, “If you’re not going to let me drink shit?”Jason chuckled. “Dance.”-A short AU in which Leo and Jason are at a party and Leo gets jealous.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	dance with me

Leo was drunk.

No, no he was not. 

He  _ wanted  _ to get drunk, but his best friend would not let him.

Leo grabbed for a beer that was on the table. Jason pulled the can out of Leo’s reach, causing the brunet to groan in protest. “Jason.”

Jason turned to look at Leo, eyebrow raised. “Leo.”

Leo rolled his eyes, as he grabbed once again for the beer. Jason pulled it out of Leo’s reach with a sigh. “Jesus Christ. Let me have one drink at least!”

“No.”

“What’s the point of coming to a party,” Leo yelled over the music, “If you’re not going to let me drink shit?”

Jason chuckled. “Dance.”

“What-”

Jason stood up from his seat on the bar, extending a hand towards Leo, who took it reluctantly.  He started dragging the shorter boy towards the dance floor. 

They walked past a bunch of people who were dancing, pressing their bodies against each other.

Finally, Jason stopped somewhere in the place, and he turned to look at Leo, as he started dancing too, letting his body relax and start moving to the beat of the music.

Leo grinned. He studied his best friend. Jason’s eyes were closed, and he had his arms raised as he danced.

Lately, Leo had noticed Jason had been stressed like never before. 

Whenever Leo had attempted to talk about what was going on with Jason, the blond always evaded the conversation.  _ Every. Fucking. Time. _

Seeing Jason calm made Leo happy. It was strange. In a way.

At this point, Leo had started dancing too. 

He closed his eyes, only for a short second. When he opened them, Jason was nowhere to be seen.

_ Where- _

Leo started to look around, his eyes going from face to face, hoping to find those shocking blue eyes he saw every day.

Leo’s eyes came to rest on a guy with red hair. He was going to keep searching, when he saw Jason dancing with the person. 

_ His  _ Jason.

Jason wasn’t actually his, but-

Leo felt something like acid churn in his stomach, and he made his way through the bodies of people, pushing basically everyone out of his way until he was behind the red-haired guy.

Leo tapped the dude's shoulder, who turned to look at Leo with an annoyed expression. “What?”

Leo didn’t bother to reply. He simply pushed the guy aside, and grabbed Jason’s arm, dragging him away.

“Leo?” Jason asked, pulling at his arm so that Leo would slow his pace.

“What?” Leo said, a bit more aggressively than he intended.

“Why?” 

When Leo didn’t answer, Jason stopped fully, and Leo was forced to halt alongside him,

“Leo.” Jason repeated, “Why?”

Leo sighed. 

They were still on the dance floor, and people’s bodies were still pressed against the pair of friends. 

“What do you mean why?” Leo yelled over the noise. “That guy wanted to fuck you!”

Jason shrugged, not bothered by Leo’s harsh tone. “So?”

“He doesn’t deserve you.” The words slipped out of Leo's mouth before he could stop them.

Jason crossed his arms, “Oh?” he said, raising an eyebrow at Leo, “Who deserves me then?”

_ Ah, fuck. _

“I don’t know.” Leo mumbled.

Jason took a step forward towards Leo. “Leo?” 

Leo diverted his gaze away from Jason, “What?” 

Jason took another step forward. He grabbed Leo’s chin softly, making Leo meet Jason’s eyes. “Were you… jealous?”

_ Fuck. _

Leo blushed. “No.”

Jason looked at Leo quizzically for a moment.

Finally, he stepped away from his friend as if nothing had happened, “Okay then!” he started to turn around, “I’m going to go see if I can find the guy again. If I do, don’t wait up!”

Leo wasn’t sure of what made him do what he did next, but he's grateful he did what he did. 

Leo grabbed Jason’s arm, turning him to face Leo again.  The brunet wasn’t tall, so, he had to raise his head to look directly into Jason’s eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Leo spoke. “I was jealous.”

Jason opened his mouth slightly. He blushed, since he wasn’t actually expecting Leo to confess that.

Leo grabbed Jason’s shirt, causing the blond to crouch down slightly so that they were face to face. 

Leo leaned in. 

His lips ghosted over Jason’s as he whispered. “I  _ am  _ jealous.”

Jason’s blush deepend, but he didn’t shy away.

Leo threw all of his precautions out the fucking window, and then, they were kissing.

_ And holy fucking God. _

The kiss was nothing Leo had ever experienced. 

Jason made him feel like he was falling apart, yet, the pressure of Jason’s lips somehow also kept him together. 

Leo cupped Jason’s face, leaning even more into the kiss, and Jason grabbed Leo’s hips, pressing their bodies flush together.

Jason gasped when he felt Leo’s tongue brush against his lips.

Leo smirked.

Leo broke the kiss first. He wanted to double check if this was actually happening.  He opened his eyes, blinking the dizziness away.

Jason, he noticed, was already looking at him.

“Jason.”

Jason smiled. “Leo.”

And  _ fuck, _ Leo’s name had never sounded better.

This time, their kiss was softer, less urgent. 

_ I could do this forever, _ Leo thought.

As if he heard Leo’s thoughts, Jason smiled into the kiss.

They broke away, for a moment, just to catch their breath.

Jason spoke against Leo’s lips. “Do you want to dance?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Later.” he said, as he leaned in once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don't know what this is, but um, thanks for reading ;) 
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated <3


End file.
